


Irish Babe

by Reddleeeee



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddleeeee/pseuds/Reddleeeee
Summary: 基佬Emiya想要探寻曾经的直男库丘林的毛片趣味。





	Irish Babe

正式交往三周后，库丘林非常正式地向Emiya提出了一个请求。  
“虽然是在和你交往，但是AV还是要看的。”  
这并不是说不通。库丘林在遇见Emiya之前一直是笔直笔直的直男，泡过的女人睡过的妞儿也许能装满三艘泰坦尼克。Emiya是一团毛线球，弯得绵延不绝无头无尽，也许只有这样才能把库丘林掰弯而不是掰断，还能让他乖乖挨操。  
虽然是看毛片，爱的还是你哟～⭐️  
库丘林这样说，然后被自己尴尬得双手抱头。  
好，没问题，既然男朋友都这样说了，那Emiya就答应了，况且对方在床上听话又配合，没什么好担心的。  
一周也许有个两三次，他让库丘林把自己关在卧室里与AV女优交流感情。库丘林会戴耳机，但总是忘记锁门，当Emiya进书房拿东西的时候，就会看到男朋友盘着腿坐在双人床上，电脑放在面前。他平静地进去拿东西，库丘林警戒地看着他，他也淡然地瞄一眼男朋友的裤裆。有时候他已经把老二掏了出来，有时候没有，Emiya不为所动，又不是没看过。  
一开始是这样的，非常和谐。因为库丘林是直男嘛。  
而当Emiya一次又一次把男朋友操到浑身发软之后他开始重新考虑这个判断句，实在不够严谨，必须加上曾经二字。那么既然已经是过去式了，为什么还要再看AV呢！男朋友不能满足他吗！  
Emiya也不是没有看过AV。虽然他是弯的，但是看毛片是每一个日本男性必须在青少年时期进行的试炼，通过试炼的可以多半解锁直男的称号，没有通过的则要打个问号。Emiya就给自己打了个问号。他完全可以欣赏女性身体的美，从丰乳肥臀到纤细流畅，就像物种多样性一样宝贵而重要。然而当他看到两人连接到下体时，物理意义上的往后退去，被椅背挡住了去路。太可怕了，那也许是世界上最可怕的景象，Emiya知道这样很失礼，可是女性的生殖器真是世界上最可怕的东西！明明女性的身体可以那么美！  
当然，这并不是说男性的就好看了，男性的，也，不好看，谦虚如他更不会认为自己胯下的东西有多超凡脱俗的优美。综上所述，当人类两性的生殖器汇合的时候，Emiya，这个将近一米九铁骨铮铮的汉子很有可能被吓得瑟瑟发抖。  
那是一副世界末日来临的悲惨画作，堪比《格尔尼卡》。  
年轻的他并没有更多的考虑，没有想过自己的性向问题，直到遇见库丘林这一人生疑惑才引刃而解。他永远不会忘记第一次见到库丘林时的感觉，因为他之前从未相信过一见钟情。  
现在那个让他迅猛地坠入爱河的人正沉迷于成人影片。  
时隔十年，Emiya慎重地重新下了一部A片研究了一番，得出的结论是，直男的审美真是钢筋水泥，金刚不坏。库丘林也是如此，但是他肉体的美和审美形成了强烈的反差，Emiya百思不得其解。  
而这并不意味着他不能肯定AV女优的卖力。她们总是尽己所能做出娇嗲的样子，一看就是假的，而男性往往对此很受用，似乎冥冥中总有一种力量唆使他们把女人当成淫荡的小白兔。Emiya在库丘林身上结合实际地实践了一下，效果拔群。  
这是一种危险的情色幻想，时不时让Emiya心潮澎湃，让他在情事上更加急躁，尽管他知道库丘林不会那样。他的姿态总是很自然，从前戏的喘息到高潮时的叫声皆是如此，且惜字如金，对性的渴望可见一斑。  
库丘林当然不会知道自己的男朋友已经在心里把自己ooc了一万遍还唾弃自己的ooc，他只会因为男友在自己看A片时越来越频繁的进出更加心虚。  
“你干什么啊，”有一天他终于忍不下去，拔掉了耳机，“是不是想一起看？”  
“不。”Emiya说，“我就是想来看看你。”  
“……”库丘林翻了个白眼，“你什么时候看不到。”  
他转过头去，却没法集中精神注视屏幕——其实他近来一直没法专心看A片。心里越发烦躁，正要转回去赶Emiya出门，后者就贴在了他耳边。  
“我还是陪你看看吧。”说着夺走了他的一只耳机。  
库丘林不明白Emiya这种纯基佬要跑过来陪他看AV，这个人曾经坦白过自己对两性交配的恐惧，还遭到了他的嘲笑，现在却板着一副学术研究的脸在自己身边弯下身看A片。  
A片的名字在屏幕左上角，“Russian Babe！”。女性金发碧眼皮肤白皙，前凸后翘的身材骄傲地炫耀着白种人的种族优势。男性看起来则像是有拉美血统，棕色皮肤，肌肉紧实。“我没看过欧美的。”Emiya说，“会很不一样吗？”  
“……是的。”  
“喔。”  
为什么这么冷静？  
库丘林想推开他。他浑身不舒服，眼睛根本不在屏幕上，更看不到女人丰腴的胸脯被男人握在双手间抚弄，听不见耳机里毫不掩饰的呻吟。他还需要害羞吗！这不就是自己和Emiya晚上会做的事情吗！  
“你说她像不像你？”Emiya笑起来，突然咬了他的耳朵，手掌伸进衣服里摸上他的乳头。  
“——你是不是有病！”  
库丘林骂了起来。他非常讨厌Emiya的一点就是，他只要做一点点小事就能让自己心猿意马，简直有辱他的名声，有辱他泡过睡过的一票妹子。  
他扭头咬住了Emiya的嘴唇，而对方拔下了耳机线，女人的高声尖叫瞬间充斥了房间，性的气息迅速发酵，库丘林抓住Emiya的头发，阴茎立刻硬了。  
“我说错了吗？”他在唇齿交缠间低低地说，手指滑过库丘林的胯下，“都是肤白貌美，前凸后翘。”  
“这些用来不能形容男人！”库丘林争辩道，“——再说我哪里有很白！”  
“标准有时候是相对的而不是绝对的。”Emiya回答，剥下了库丘林的裤子。他看了一眼电脑屏幕，男人拍打着女人的臀部，另一只手伸向女人的下身，镜头正在逐渐拉近，惊得他立刻转过头。库丘林愣了一下，反应过来之后大笑起来。“你真的不是恐女吗？”他将双腿环上Emiya的腰。屏幕里的一对男女正在做什么他一概不知，也毫无兴趣，现在只想让Emiya直接在这里上了自己。但是Emiya谨慎地躲避着屏幕，却伸手去调大了音量，女人的叫床声已经无法忽视。  
“关掉。”库丘林不自然地说，揽住Emiya的脖子。Emiya将他摁在床上，拉开他的T恤吻他的胸膛，对此充耳不闻。  
“叫你关掉……！”库丘林揪着他的头发把他拉起来，Emiya则以一种不惧秃顶的勇气抵抗着，但很快他识时务地放弃了，起身去关了视频。库丘林趁此机会脱掉了内裤，当他准备脱上衣的时候才发现Emiya在看他的AV文件夹，一瞬间话都说讲不出来，眼睁睁看着Emiya打开了一部日产AV。  
“……你，”库丘林说，“你知道吗，我真的不懂日本人的性癖。”  
“你不需要懂。”Emiya说，把他抱到自己身前，胸膛贴着他的脊背。从一个爱尔兰人的角度，库丘林认为日本的AV女优简直作到天上，拍个毛片都像强奸幼女，不如说因为亚裔的特性，她们看起来也往往像是未成年。这不能怪库丘林，就算他在日本生活了五年，骨子里还是个爱尔兰男人，还是会对亚裔的年龄产生误判。  
片子是Emiya随便点开的，库丘林都不知道自己看过没有，他很少去碰日产A片。女优穿着学生制服，个子很小，胸脯却一点也不小。男优意外地非常高大健壮，他们的体格差实在相当大，相当不妙 ，镜头里都看不见他的头。库丘里想他肯定也戴着面罩或泳镜那一类东西，男优通常不露脸这点他真的怎么都想不通。  
“——诶、不是叫你关掉吗！”他挣扎着伸手去够电脑，但Emiya抓着了他的胳膊把他往后压，另一只手扳过他的脸同他接吻。他色情地吮吸他的舌头，舔他薄薄的下唇，唇齿间发出水声。同时女性的呻吟在房间里响起来，让库丘林浑身发毛。  
“等、等等——”他逃脱Emiya的嘴唇，不经意间看向屏幕，看到的是小个子的女人像他一样地被他人抱在怀里，圆圆的双乳朝向镜头，正被男人的大手握住不停揉搓，她也因此不停哼哼着。  
“开着挺好的。”Emiya说，抚摸着他的胸膛。  
“你不觉得她叫得像小鸡仔一样吗！”库丘林崩溃地说，“等会儿你再自己研究好不好。”  
“只是想给你借鉴一下，毕竟你的男朋友是日本人，对吧。”Emiya亲着库丘林的脖子，舔舔突出的大动脉，手上捏着他的乳头。库丘林喘了两声，抓住Emiya的手腕。Emiya观察了一下电脑屏幕上女优的乳房，与库丘林的做了对比。这一定又是种族优势的缘故，库丘林的乳头是粉红色的，无论是乳头还是乳晕的大小都刚好合适，比女优棕色的要好看。  
他的库丘林就是这么好看，哪里都好看，不存在不好看的地方。一定是因为他这么好看Emiya才会对他一见钟情。他掐了一下库丘林正在充血硬起的乳尖，觉得库丘林去做直男真的可惜。  
库丘林被他掐痛了，哼了一声。好巧不巧，AV里面的女人也叫了一声，只是比库丘林的尖细得多。库丘林的耳朵立刻红了，下意识地看着屏幕。女性的阴部已经露了出来，连粉红色的内里都被男人插入的手指翻了出来，而她正因为快感不断扭腰，呻吟越发高亢。库丘林立刻叫Emiya关注屏幕，后者只扫了一眼就把头低了下来。  
“你会让我阳痿的……”他吃力地说，库丘林再一次大笑起来。这次Emiya毫不留情地打了他的屁股。  
“——Fuck！”  
“以为外国人会喜欢。”Emiya无辜地说，在库丘林屁股上揉了揉，让他闷闷地哼了一声。  
库丘林的屁股也非常好，又圆又翘，喜欢。  
Emiya严肃地想，越发用力地揉捏着男人白皙的臀瓣。刚刚打的那一下留下了红色的印子，分外醒目，他实在没法停手。而库丘林则是发现自己开始享受这样的触碰，臀肉被亵玩的酥麻从尾椎往上窜，爬进后颈里，他颤抖起来，喘息着抚摸自己的阴茎。  
“舒服吗？”  
Emiya再一次拍了他的臀瓣，但力道很轻。这是一句不需要回答的寒暄，库丘林闭上眼睛。  
“舒服……咿啊啊啊❤️”  
……啊？  
库丘林猛的张开眼睛，面前的女优已经被男人的手指插得尖叫不已，红肿的阴唇间那骨节分明的手指带出些滑腻的体液，皮肤泛着水光。  
“呃——！”  
就像是被代替回答了一样，库丘林直男的羞耻心瞬间粉碎，但是羞耻心催化的快感甩着恶魔尾巴填充了他的感官，恍惚间他几乎把自己当成了镜头前的Porn Star，只需要用最放荡的姿态满足看客的需求。  
Emiya在他耳边笑了，呼出的气息染红了他的面颊。“是吗。”他柔和地说，手指伸向他隐秘的穴口，指腹摸索着那些褶皱。然后他从枕头下摸出一管润滑剂，挤在手心，将它捂热。接着他把那些粘液抹在库丘林的臀间，用手指将它们涂进柔软的甬道，缓慢地抽插。  
简直就跟现在AV里面做的一样。  
库丘林蜷缩起脚趾，手往后抓住Emiya的胳膊。他生着茧子的指腹按摩着温热的肠壁，使得它们蠕动起来，吮吸着他的手指，寻求被填满的愉悦。库丘林小声地呻吟起来，喉咙深处却像是被堵住一声，声音断断续续。他咬了一下自己的嘴唇，觉得女人的叫床声真是聒噪至极。  
“舒服……啊……想要更多、更多——”  
“不行……不要……啊❤️”  
“嗯、啊啊❤️好大、咿啊啊啊啊❤️”  
女人卖力的尖叫，他们似乎已经进行到插入的阶段，肉体碰撞的啪啪声不绝于耳，这种情况下，库丘林觉得好像他和Emiya做爱已经不是情人间私密的亲呢，反而成了难以启齿的同流合污。库丘林从没有这么羞耻过，也从没有这么躁动过。他小幅度地晃动着腰，选择闭紧嘴巴，急促的喘息则将他的情欲交代的干干净净。可是Emiya的动作仍然不紧不慢，好不容易才进入了第二根手指。  
以往这个时候，他已经急躁地催促Emiya让他直接插进来，但今天他却根本开不了口。  
“是不是该说些什么？”Emiya附在他耳边，空闲的手爱抚他的嘴唇。他的手指撬开库丘林的双唇，进入他潮湿高温的口腔，刺激着口腔黏膜。  
“……呼……”  
库丘林用舌头缠绕上Emiya的手指，从指根一直舔到指尖，从食指一直舔到无名指。下身扩张的动作越来越快，呻吟声从打开的双唇间溢出。  
Emiya舔湿了他的耳廓。  
“Scream for me,Irish Babe.”  
他甜蜜地说，声音像糖浆一样灌满库丘林的耳朵。他无法再含住Emiya的手指，终于颤抖着叫了出来，声线却在极致的压抑中变得松软甜腻。这时Emiya托起他的屁股插入了他，饱满的前端进入被手指操得湿软的洞口时库丘林弓起腰，吐出一串柔软的喘息。Emiya的手指仍在交合处流连，按压敏感的会阴，直到自己的性器全部进入他的身体，被柔软紧致的肠道咬住。  
Emiya将库丘林压在床上，握紧他的臀瓣往两边分开，亲吻着他的脊背，抽插起来。  
“嗯——啊、哈啊……”  
预想之外的好听。  
库丘林的上身全部贴在床上，臀部却往上翘起，身体随着Emiya的抽动颤抖，这令Emiya忍不住又拍了拍那两瓣紧实的臀肉，掐住他的腰将自己深深地埋进他的内部。  
“嗯啊、啊——！好大……”  
Emiya简直不敢相信库丘林刚刚说了什么。他停了五秒有多，库丘林就自己摇晃着腰杆在他的老二上操着自己。  
“……学的未免太快了……”  
他俯下身来，抚摸着库丘林翘的高高的阴茎，迅速耸动着腰撞击那湿软的洞穴。爱尔兰男人揪住身下的床单，变了调的呜咽中夹杂着爱尔兰语。没有人再去关心做作的AV女优。Emiya分开库丘林的臀瓣，露出被撑开的后穴。他每次完全抽出，红肿的穴口都保留着被打开的样子，一时合不拢，然后收缩着，像是在恳求他再一次插进来。  
“舒服吗？”他顶进熟透的肉穴，抚摸着库丘林的脖颈和锁骨，舔了舔他后颈突起的骨骼。  
“呜……舒服……”库丘林模模糊糊地回答。他快要给Emiya弄的融化了，眼睛下面和耳朵都红红的。  
Emiya把他翻过来，亲吻他汗湿的额头和脸颊，将他的双腿折在胸口，继续抽插。  
“啊、呜、Emiya——！”  
库丘林白皙的小腹收紧了，肌肉的沟壑微微颤动。Emiya含住他一边的乳头，他便抱住了他的头。Emiya用舌头将那颗挺起的肉粒摁进乳晕里，然后一遍遍舔舐，吮吸。库丘林的呻吟更加急促。Emiya松开了他，沿着胸膛机理的线条向上亲吻，再次吻住他的嘴唇，结实的双臂抱住了他。库丘林揽着Emiya的脖子，双腿紧紧环绕着他的腰。唇齿厮磨间Emiya叫了两句瑟坦达，下身失控般操着库丘林。库丘林发出牝猫一般的声音，这让Emiya难以自持。他不断抚摸着身下健美的躯体，感受到他在高潮前震颤不止，每一寸肌肉都发出悲鸣。  
当库丘林真的迎来前列腺高潮时，他的大腿绷紧到痉挛的程度，死死地夹住Emiya的腰，嘴上却叫不出声音。随后他的双腿软软地挂在emiya身上，口中只剩下紊乱的喘息。Emiya吻着他的鬓角，把阴茎抽出来，与库丘林的一起用自己的手握住撸动起来。  
“就、啊……射在里面……”  
库丘林的声音已经支离破碎。他伸手抓住了Emiya的手腕，但Emiya摇了摇头，吻住他的嘴。两人的性器碰撞在一起，呻吟和喘息也混合起来，很快两人的精液就染上了Emiya的手掌。  
库丘林还在喘气，手指梳过Emiya额前垂下的碎发。  
“你现在满意没有？”  
“还可以。”Emiya勾了勾嘴角。  
库丘林看了一眼手提电脑，屏幕已经自动关闭。他若有所思地看着Emiya的眼睛，然后扯住了他的脸。  
“喂、痛！”  
“你是一早就计划好的？！”  
“这种事情没有计划之说！”Emiya皱紧眉头，声音有点含糊，“有件事我很早就想问了，你为什么还要看AV？”  
“……怀念我还是个直男的时光。”库丘林松了手。  
“可能再也不用看了。”  
他咕哝道。

**Author's Note:**

> 我很努力地想了这个毛片味十足的标题！Rassian Babe是真的，还有tag，我怀疑这是性癖的一种（。  
> 嗯……真的很失礼，可是人类的性器官，真的，丑（。）库丘林除外库丘林美得不是人  
> 日本A片真的很吵啊！


End file.
